


This Time is Different

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: You have been best friends with Waverly since what feels like forever. When Doc finally joins Team Earp, you catch his attention. At first he tries to brush it off.Until he realizes you may be the love he’s always been searching for. The real question here is, will he take the leap or will he ignore his feelings and keep things the way they are.





	This Time is Different

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned by the writers, directors, and producers of the show. I am simply borrowing them for this fanfic.
> 
> A/N: This is an idea that came out of nowhere and I just went with it. I tried to write this as gender neutral as possible. So I used they, them, and Y/N-Your Name.
> 
> Warning(s): Maybe some out of character moments.

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing?” Wynonna asked, stepping in front of Doc. “I thought it was quite obvious. I am cleaning my gun.” Doc replied as he held up his gun and a cloth. “You know what I mean.” Wynonna stated flatly. She put her hands on her hips and raised a brow at him. “I’ve no idea what you mean.” Doc told her. She rolled her eyes and gestured to where you stood across the room with Jeremy. Doc looked over to you with a smile. “That. Right. There.” Wynonna said exasperated. Doc looked over to Wynonna, his expression falling flat. “You’re Doc ‘no-strings-attached’ Holliday. And right now it looks like you plan to make Y/N your next plaything.” Wynonna stated throwing her hands in the air.

“I wonder what those two are talking about.” You looked over to Jeremy as you spoke. “With those two, there’s no telling.” Jeremy replied looking up from his computer. “Whatever it is, it’s making Doc look unhappy.” Jeremy stated. You nodded in agreement. You looked to the door when Waverly walked in. She smiled brightly at Wynonna but walked over to you and Jeremy. “What are we up to?” Waverly asked you and Jeremy. “Honestly, I forgot.” You admitted. “I did too. We got distracted by wondering what Wynonna and Doc are discussing.” Jeremy Added. Waverly gave the two of you a questioning look before glancing over at Wynonna and Doc. “Neither one looks happy right now.” Waverly pointed out.

“Don’t call them that.” Doc stated sternly. “Seriously?! Then what would you call the people you’ve been with, without a relationship implied?” Wynonna asked in annoyance. “Did you ever stop to think that I haven’t made a move yet because I want more than just a fling, as they call it. But I am not sure if they even like me in that way.” Doc told her, his voice laced with frustration. Wynonna looked at him in shock. “Fine. Whatever you do, don’t hurt them or I will have to hurt you. They were all Waverly had when I was away. They have also been helping us with everything.” Wynonna glared him down as she spoke. Doc sighed heavily. “The last thing I want to do is hurt them. Hence why I’m so scared to even approach this subject with them.” Doc spoke quietly, casting his gaze down to his gun.  
Wynonna nodded and then glanced over to you. Wynonna laughed when you, Jeremy, and Waverly looked away as if you were guilty of doing something you shouldn’t be doing. Wynonna noticed the light blush that crept up on your cheeks. “I think they also like you but are also too afraid to make a move.” Wynonna turned to Doc with a smile. Doc looked up to Wynonna in shock and then turned his gaze to you.

You looked up again and locked eyes with Doc. Blushing lightly you waved to him. You desperately hoped he didn’t notice you blushing. Little did you know he did notice. It made him smile but he still had his fears. He went back to cleaning his gun and you went back to talking with Jeremy and Waverly. Wynonna stood next to the table Doc sat at, quietly watching the exchange. Wynonna glanced at Doc before walking away to join you guys. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
“Wynonna is right. I normally do “no-strings-attached deals”. I haven’t had a real realtionship. But I want that with Y/N. I want to be their first thought in the morning and their last thought at night. I want to roll over some nights only to come nose to nose with them. But I fear that is not what they want. Not only am I scared that I would hurt them but I am scared that they will reject me. The question is how do I go about this topic with them. I need to get over my fears. Because there is nothing worse than going through life wondering how things could be.” Doc thought to himself.  
“Love hurts a bit sometimes.” He looked up to see Nicole. “Pardon?” Doc asked. “I know that look you have. Whoever they are, they must be pretty special to have caught your attention. Love, it hurts sometimes but in the end it is worth it.” Nicole told him. She smiled at Doc before walking over to Waverly. Doc nodded and again went back to his thoughts and his gun. Though this time he set his gun down and just stared at it. Thoughts running a mile a minute in his mind.

“What did you say to Doc?” Waverly asked after she kissed Nicole. “Just gave him a little advice.” Nicole replied. You looked over to her with a questioning look. “He looked like he could use some.” Nicole said with a shrug. You looked over to Doc and noticed he looked as if he were lost in thought. “All right. I’m going to go track down Dolls.” Wynonna announced before walking away. “So, what are you guys up to?” Nicole asked. “No good.” You joked. “We forgot.” Jeremy admitted. “That’s very unlike you Jeremy.” Nicole said raising a brow at him. “They got distracted earlier and forgot what they were doing.” Waverly told her. “Makes sense.” Nicole nodded as she spoke. You smiled at them before walking over to Doc.

“Hey, are you doing all right?” You asked him. He jumped slightly at the sound of your voice. He didn’t realize how deep into his mind he was until now. “Yes. Just got a lot on my mind is all.” Doc replied with a smile. “Do you want to talk about it?” You asked as you pulled a chair next to him. His heart began to pound heavily against his chest. The closeness made him nervous. “Not particularlly.” Doc replied. “I’m here if you ever need a friend.” You told him. His heart ached when you said friend. “How does one go about confessing their feelings for someone?” Doc asked shyly. You looked at him with your brow raised. That question came out of nowhere but you were curious where this was going.  
“In my opinion the person should come right out and say it.” You gave him a smile as he spoke. “What if their past isn’t pretty and that’s why they can’t confess in the first place?” Doc asked quietly. You frowned at his question. “I would still flat out tell the person and go from there.” You admitted to him. “Y/N, darling. What do you think about being together?” Doc asked. You froze, this isn’t what you had been expecting. You’d be wrong if you said you didn’t have feelings for Doc. Now it all came together and you understood what he meant about his past.  
“I don’t care about your past. I want to be with you regardless.” You replied and set your hand on top of his. Doc looked at you surprised for a moment, but he recovered quickly and smiled at you. 

“You see what I see?” Waverly asked Jeremy and Nicole. “That’s definetely someone special.” Nicole said with a smile. “No way. I thought he had the hots for Wynonna.” Jeremy stated. “Plot twist.” Waverly said cheerfully.


End file.
